HoneyballGames
Vollkornhonigball bzw. HoneyballLP oder einfach Honey oder Isa (bürgerlich Isabel Zimmermann) ist eine deutsche Let's Playerin im Team Gronkh.de. Ihr erstes Let's Play war Megaman X. Leben Honeyball ist Fotodesignerin, Grafikerin und Illustratorin von Beruf und ist viel im Eventmanagement tätig. Nebenbei betreibt sie noch ihren YouTube-Kanal. Sie kommt aus Offenbach am Main / Frankfurt am Main, ihr aktueller Wohnort ist Spandau in Berlin. Sie hat am 9. Januar Geburtstag. Weitere Infos gibt's auf ihrem Blog. Videos Obwohl der Kanal eine relativ hohe Abonnentenzahl besitzt, liegen die Views eines Videos durchschnittlich bei 15.000. Zu ihren Videos hat sie einen Uploadplan, den sie auch (fast) immer befolgt. Die Sims 4, Plants vs Zombies 2 [https://www.YouTube.com/playlist?list=PLVxSlachuOyeZE4fK21OjeEzp63osjdQa Animal Crossing New Leaf kommen täglich (ausgenommen ihrem Pausen Let's Play Tag - Montag),Pokemon Mond Don't Starve und Guild Wars 2 kommen 4 bzw. 3 mal in der Woche, Kritzel Pixel lädt sie einmal in der Woche hoch und Dragon Age wird sie mit ihrem neuen PC wieder starten. Die Länge der Videos beträgt meistens 20-30 Minuten. Je nach Format und Zeit richten sich die Längen der Folgen. Normalerweise nimmt Honeyball jeden Tag ihre Folgen auf, im Vorrat nimmt sie meistens auf, wenn sie für längere Zeit unterwegs ist - also aus zeittechnischen Gründen. Art Tutorials Honeyball veröffentlicht in unregelmäßigen Zeitabständen Zeichentutorials für Anfänger. Die Serie nennt sich Kritzel Pixel. Jedes Video beginnt mit einem Speedart in Form von Mangas. Danach folgt eine Lektion im Zeichnen. Im Rahmen des Formats lädt sie auch Videos vom Spiel Art Academy Atelier für die Wii U hoch. Außerdem gab sie hin und wieder Tutorials zum Zeichnen der Animal Crossing New Leaf Charaktere, die in ihrer Stadt wohnen. Let's Plays Aktuelle Let' Plays * Kritzel Pixel * Pokemon Mond * Pflanzen vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 * Pflanzen vs Zombies 2 - It's about Time * Animal Crossing New Leaf * Kirby: Planet Robobot * Sims 4 * Sims 4 - Vampires mit FreshFriendz Animal Crossing New Leaf spielt Honeyball seit dem 07.03.2015 auf ihrem Kanal. Die kleine, liebe Hanni zieht nach Pilzdorf, in eine wunderschöne Stadt mit liebevollen Nachbarn & Einwohnern. Natürlich ist auch wieder Günther mit dabei, unser freundlicher Stadtbaum. Jeden Tag nimmt Isa uns mit auf eine neue Reise nach Pilzdorf, um wieder etwas Neues zu erleben. Und hin und wieder besuchen wir auch welche von euch da draußen, um uns eure schönen Städte anzuschauen. * Guild Wars 2 Ihr Lieblings MMO darf auf ihrem Kanal natürlich nicht fehlen - schließlich spielte sie ja auchs chon Guild Wars 1. Zusammen mit allen weiteren Fans wartet sie gespannt auf das Erweiterungspack "Heart of Thrones", das am Ende des Jahres erscheinen soll. * Sims 4 | Staffel 3 Die dritte Staffel von Honey Sims 4 Let's Plays knüpft direkt an die Handlungen der Vorherigen Staffeln an. Die drei ursprünglichen Hauptcharacktere Torsten, Marvin und Yuki leben nicht mehr in ihrer WG und gehen getrennte Wege. Marvin, der Marienkäfer der Gruppe, hat sich bereits früh (in Staffel 1) verliebt und hat zusammen mit seiner Freundin Moe eine Tochter Cloe bekommen. Sie haben auch recht bald geheiratet, doch nach so langer Zeit zusammen ist die Beziehung zwischen Marvin und Moe immer weiter Bergab gegangen. Nach einigen Jahren Ehe und, wie Honey sagt auch wenn man es im Let's Play natürlich nicht sehen kann, einer Paartherapie, sind die beiden zum Schluss gekommen, dass es besser ist, sich Scheiden zu lassen. Cloe kommt damit allerdings nicht sehr gut zurecht und kommt immer mehr auf die scheife Bahn. Torsten, der Künstler, hat nach einigen anstrengungen der letzten Staffel seinen Kater Miekesch geheiratet. Torsten, der lange Zeit nicht wirklich gemerkt hat, dass er schwul ist, hat auch in den letzen Staffeln bereits zwei Alien-Söhne auf die Welt gebracht, Mio und Theo. Auf unerklärliche Weise ist Miekesch dann in der Hochzeitsnacht von Torsten geschwängert worden und hat der Familie, die inzwischen in einem wunderschönen Haus in Windenburg lebt, einen weiteren Jungen namens Mike geboren. Yuki, welche inzwischen zur Hauptcharakterin des Let's Plays geworden ist, hat sich in dieser Staffel schon vielen Herausforderungen gestellt. Nachdem ihre Beziehung zu Leo in der 2. Staffel ein Ende fand und sie eine "nicht-Beziehung-Beziehung" mit ihrem Arbeitskollegen Sam gefürht hat, musste sie zuschauen wie ihre beste Freundin Sarah schwanger wurde und eine Tochter, Christina, bekamm, obwohl doch Yuki selber immer Kinder haben wollte. Schliesslich sieht es auch so aus als würde es zwischen Sam und ihr nicht mehr gut funktionieren. Da sie, seit dem Ende ihrer Beziehung mit Leo, einige Vertauensprobleme und Bindungsängste hat, und mit Sam nie genau definieren wollte was sie sind, hören die beiden eine Weile auf sich zu treffen und Yuki beendet auch ihre Artztkarriere. Doch nur kurze Zeit später merkt sie, wie auch Sam, dass sie nicht ohne einander klar kommen. Die beiden Treffen sich, reden ausführlich und kommen endlich ganz offiziell zusammen. Kurze Zeit später zieht Yuki zu Sam nach Windenburg in sein grosses Haus, frei nach dem Motto: Warum warten? Andere Charaktere die im Let's Play vorkommen sind Yukis beste Freundin Sarah mit ihrem Hippie-Freund Jacob und deren Tochter Christina, Yukis kleiner Bruder Akito, welcher eine DJ-Karriere anstrebt und sich regelmässig mit anderen Teenagern trifft (welche in Staffel 4 vielleicht die Haupthandlung übernehmen sollen) und das Paar Alento und Svenja, die im gleichen Haus wohnen wie Yuki, Sarah und Co. Honeyball spielt die Sims 4 mit allen Erweiterung und mit einigen Mods und mit sehr viel CC. * Mine VLOG Mine VLOG ist einer sehr neues, aber doch altes Format. Klar, mit seinen 360 Folgen ist es nicht mehr ihr jüngstes Minecraft Projekt, aber erst vor Kurzem hat sie sich entschieden, die "Daily Dose Minecraft" in "Mine VLOG" umzunennen. Es gab kurzzeitig eine Pause von dem Format, doch zu Folge 300 sollte wieder alles anders werden. Seit den ersten Folgen dieses Projektes ist Isa auf Themen eingegangen, die ihre Community ihr in den Kommentaren vorgeschlagen hatte. Jeden Tag ein anderes Thema, bei dem Honey einfach frei von der Leber ihre eigene Meinung preisgegeben hat. Eine wichtige Regel nur dabei: "Nicht immer alles glauben, was Tante Honey da so labert!" Vor einem halben Jahr hat sie sich auch einen Camcorder zugelegt, mit dem sie eigentlich VLOGs machen wollte, aber dies hat dann doch nicht geklappt. Daher schob sie das VLOG Format eben in die Daily Dose Minecraft hinein. * Pflanzen gegen Zombies 2 - It's about Time Nachdem Honeyball bereits den ersten Teil der Reihe gespielt hat, darf der Nachfolger dieses Spieles natürlich nicht fehlen. In diesem Projekt schlägt sie sich durch unterschiedliche Level des Spieles und zeigt den Zuschauern diverse Taktiken die man im Spiel verwenden kann und scheut sich nicht davor, auch eigene Taktiken zu entwickeln. Beendete Let's Plays * Overlord * Splatoon (LPT) * The Everything of Isaac: Rebirth (mit eigener Challenge) * Mario Kart 8 * Full Mojo Rampage (LPT) * Cities Skylines (angespielt) * The Crew (mit dakieksde) * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Magicka 2 (LPT) * Don't Starve * Don't Starve Reign of Giants * Banished * Die Sims 2 * Sims 3 Let's Show * Die Sims Mittelalter * Sim City * Anno 2070 * Hearthstone * Pikmin 3 * League of Legends * Happy Wheels * The Binding of Isaac * Minecaft Staffel 1+2 * Minecraft Hexxit (mit FreshFriendz) * Minecraft Map: Vechs Sea of Flames * Pflanzen gegen Zombies Staffel 1+2 * Yoshi's Woolly World Pausierte Let's Plays * Dragon Age Inquisition (Grund: Zeitmangel) * PvZ Gardenwarfare (LPT) * PvZ Heros (Grund: technische probleme) * Pokemon X (Grund: technische Probleme) Abgebrochene Let's Plays * Die Sims 3 (Grund: technische Probleme) Vlogs Jeden Sonntag gibt es auf dem Kanal einen Vlog. In diesem spricht Honey über Themen, die ihr Persönlich wichtig sind und beantwortet Fragen von Zuschauern. Oftmals schweift sie beim beantworten der Fragen ab und deshalb sind ihre Vlogs meist etwas länger. Livestreams Honeyball streamt unregelmässig, jedoch recht häufig auf Twitch. Die Streams beginnen meist gegen abend und können auch länger gehen. Sie spielt unterschiedliche Spiele und Zeichnet ab und zu auch etwas live. Alle ihre Streams haben Open End, und so ist es nicht ungewöhnlich wenn sie gegen 3 oder 4 Uhr nachts enden, wenn nicht sogar später. Fakt: Die Streams laufen fast nur abends. Veranstaltungen, Events & Co. Honey war seit einigen Jahren auf der Gamescom, dieses Jahr ebenfalls (2016). Bei dem Event war sie unter anderem auf der Bühne von Nintendo oder Square Enix. Sie durfte verschiedene Spiele anspielen wie z.B. das neue Sims 4 Add on "Zeit für Freunde" oder den zweiten Teil von Plants vs. Zombies. Außerdem kommentierte sie den Livestream von Guild Wars 2 bei der Vorstellung des neuen Add-Ons "Heart of Thones", was Ende des Jahres erscheinen soll. Equipment Computer (seit dem 09.09.2015Kanalinfo (abgerufen: 09.10.2015))[http://guildwarsdiamonds.tumblr.com/pc Guild Wars 2 tumblr - PC Settings] (abgerufen: 09.10.2015) * CPU: Int Core i7-4930K * CPU Kühler: be quiet! Dark Rock Pro 2 * Grafikkarte: Asus GTX780 Ti * Netzteil: be quiet! Dark P. Pro P10 650W * Gehäuse: Corsair Obsidian 750D bk ATX * Festplatte: Seag 4TB * Systemplatte: Samsung 500GB SSD * RAM: 16GB * Mainboard: GiBy X79-UD3 Referenzen Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Studio71 Kategorie:Gronkh.de Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2010